


我有一个秘密告诉你

by FiveForWest



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForWest/pseuds/FiveForWest
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 10





	我有一个秘密告诉你

（01）  
今天的天气很不错，下了好几天雨的大阪终于放晴了，大平躺在房间的床上早早地醒了，他盯着天花板放空了两分钟才后知后觉地慢慢支起身体靠在床板上。  
浴室内的水声已经停下，浴室的门打开，金城围着一条浴巾走了出来，还边拿着毛巾擦头发，见到大平醒了过来，他一愣，道：“怎么醒了？”  
“阳光太刺眼了，我就醒了。”大平边说着，还一边盯着金城不放。  
“窗帘没有拉好。”金城说着要去拉窗帘，大平理科阻止他说，“算了，反正也醒了。”  
虽然是这么说，大平还是慵懒地靠在枕头上一动也不动，只不过是将被子网上提了提，将自己裸露在外的肌肤全部遮住了。  
“喂，你过来。”  
大平说，金城也顺着他的意走过来，他伸出双手勾住金城的脖子将人拉了下来，抬起头亲吻在他的嘴唇上。先是简单地嘴唇贴嘴唇，然后慢慢深入，大平的手从触碰金城的肩膀慢慢滑下，边亲吻边抚摸他的背部，没有擦干的头发滴落的水珠撒在了大平的脸上，吻依旧在继续，似乎要慢慢沉沦下去。  
闹钟的提示音响了。  
两个人慢慢分开，这个闹钟的提示音也是两个人设置来提醒出门的，不然跟现在一样差点又滚到床上去，出门就得迟到了。  
“你赶紧把头发吹干吧，不早了。”大平的嘴角还带着偷笑，金城也只能无奈地重新拿起毛巾走回浴室去了。  
等到他擦干头发，换好衣服，大平还是原来那个姿势，只不过是在低头看着手机。  
“今天你要去取材吗？”  
“去啊，”大平没有抬头，“要回一趟京都。”大平祥生的职业是轻小说家，所以平常基本上都是宅在家里写小说，偶尔会出门取材或者寻找一些灵感。  
“回来吃晚饭？”  
“尽量，我会赶回来。”大平放下手机，对他说。  
“那——晚上吃什么？”金城边打着领带，问他。  
“不要咖喱，那就我们晚上吃猪排吧。”  
“好。”  
等到金城出门，大平窝了一会儿也慢吞吞爬起来洗漱，准备开始一天的工作了。

金城到了公司，跟熟悉的人点头打了招呼，前台的两位女员工见到金城的脸兴奋地小声讨论起来。  
“金城君好帅啊！”  
“优质的alpha呢。”  
“每天走过太赏心悦目了。”

“你们真是在犯花痴啊。”作为前辈的另一位端着茶杯走过来，“人家名A有主了好吧？”  
“虽然是有听说过啦，但是金城君是真的太帅了，”一位说，“真想知道能俘获金城君的心的人会是怎么样的人？”  
“我见过。”前辈前台道。  
“怎么样怎么样？”  
前台小心翼翼地回避了其他人，凑过去低声道：“是一个非常好看的omega，男性哦。”  
“哇，有多好看啊？”“有照片吗？”  
“那倒没有，那时候我和跟金城君同组的铃木一起去逛夏日祭典的时候就遇到过金城君牵着他omega的手一起逛，那个男生长得特别好看，还穿着浴衣，反正我这个万年单身人设羡慕的很。”  
“好想看看啊——”

等到金城在自己的位置上坐下，一边的木全划着椅子凑过来，“你的脖子——”  
“啊？”  
金城摸了摸自己的脖子，木全连忙和他说，“有咬痕你没有发现吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们家里那位太激烈了。也不知道路上有没有人看到。”  
“不清楚。”  
木全听到他的回答，无奈一笑，“要不贴一张创口贴？不过好像更显眼了。”  
“不需要。”  
“你真是没所谓啊。”  
“说起来你家那位是轻小说家吧，会不会经常去外面取材？”  
金城简单嗯了一声，“有时会。”  
木全想说什么，但是实在是说不出口，他是见过金城的omega的，看不出来比金城还大了半个月，经常穿着一件偏长的白色衬衫，露出锁骨，表情还很会钓人，是一个非常受欢迎的omega，但是偏偏喜欢上了金城这张pokerface。  
他总觉得大平祥生这个人很不简单，他上周调休的时候就在爱知看到了大平祥生，不像是他们见面时特别喜欢笑粘着自家alpha的omega，而是一副非常冷漠的脸，旁边跟他一起走的还是一位比他高不了多少的alpha，他想和金城说的，却怎么也说不出口。  
希望是他看错了。

（02）  
时常盯着电脑屏幕，有一点累了，大平取下眼镜，靠在椅子上眯了一会儿，直到整点的提示音响起，他起身开始准备出门。  
他出门准备去搭近铁，还没有走到的时候他就看到一个熟悉的人，双马尾、水手服、过膝黑丝。  
那个人也看到他，他刚开口，“这不是Mi——”  
“嘘！”井上立刻小跑过来让他不要开口叫他。  
“唉？怎么回事？”他疑惑地看着井上港人一身女装。  
“穿女装罢了，很惊异吗？我等一会儿要去女装聚会呢。”  
“呃，的确很惊讶，河野君知道你穿女装吗？”  
说到这个，井上眼神突然暗了下来，“还不知道，我怕他接受不了。”  
“所以你不敢让他知道吗？”  
“再说吧，找一个适当的时机，谁心里还不是有一个秘密呢？”井上言。  
秘密。  
大平心里想，对啊，谁心里都有一个秘密。

京都取材地很顺利，不过已经有一点偏晚了，他赶紧用手机发line消息给金城说自己要晚一点回家。得到了回复后，他下了近铁准备抄近路回家，走着走着他觉得有凌乱的脚步声，像是跟着他，他停下来，脚步也停了，他快步往前走，突然觉得背部被狠狠得推了一把，他的手在粗糙的墙面上擦掉了皮，等他回头，就看到三个男人不怀好意地看着他，都是alpha。  
“你们想干什么？”  
“很漂亮的omega嘛，怎么一个人走夜路啊？”一个散发着劣质啤酒气味的alpha不怀好意地舔了舔嘴唇，特别猥琐。  
“我可是有alpha的。”  
“我们不介意啊，哈哈哈。”另一个胡子拉碴地alpha走过来拉住他的手，“别反抗哦，我可是有刀的。”alpha拿出一把刀把玩着。  
还一边散发着alpha强烈的气味。  
“别碰我！”大平颤抖着声音道。

到了下班的点，金城和木全一起收拾东西准备回家，手机突然响了起来，来电显示是未保存联系人。  
“你好。”  
木全看金城接起电话，很快皱起眉头，连忙说道，“我马上来。”  
木全是第一次见金城如此急促，连忙问他，“怎么了？”  
“祥生现在在警察局，说是路上遇到了三个alpha尾随。”  
omega被alpha尾随已经上升到了刑事案件，自然是不能小觑，“我跟你一起去。”  
两个人坐着出租车来到警局，一进去他就见大平坐在椅子上，神情有一点恍惚，旁边坐着的警察正在和他说话。  
“怎么了？”金城连忙走过去，大平抬头看着他，镇定道：“没事。”  
“你就是大平祥生的alpha？”年轻的警察抬起头，木全这才发现这位年轻的警察就是上次他见到的跟在大平旁边的男人。  
“是。”  
“我是以前大平的高中同学，我姓鹤房。”  
“你好。”  
“这一次有惊无险，你直接把人带回去就好了，下一次不要再让omega晚上一个人在外面了，幸好是这次我正好路过。”  
“谢谢。”  
“好了，时间也不早了，来签个字吧。”鹤房将文件交给他，木全在后面偷偷地观察这个警察，而这个警察似乎是发觉了他的视线，回过头朝着他笑了一声，不是平常的微笑，而是不明意味的冷笑。  
害得他一个哆嗦。

在警局门口，木全和大平他们分了手往另一边走去，而大平和金城两个人则是单独走在路上，因为刚刚的时间，他一直牵着大平的手紧紧地不放。  
“喂，你拉得太紧了。”  
“我不会放手。”金城说道。  
“我知道。”  
依旧十指紧扣。  
“我会保护自己的，你放心。”说出这句话后，金城转过头看着他，一句话也没有说，盯得大平有一点不明意味。  
“什么？你一直看着我——我————”  
话没有说话，金城突然紧紧地抱住了他，大平又诶出了声，“当街拥抱吗？”  
“还好，你没事。”  
“我肯定会没事的，”大平回抱住金城，“下一次晚上我不会再走小路了。”  
“真的，”大平再三保证。“下次如果我不听话，你罚我做什么都行！穿女装都可以，水手服什么的。”  
金城抱着他久久不说话，过了几分钟才慢慢来了一句：“要女仆装。”  
大平差点没有笑出声，“怎么都行，不穿也可以。”  
两个人拥抱在街头，没有所谓到底有没有人驻足来看他们。  
“如果我心里有不能说的秘密。你还会喜欢我吗？”  
“怎么样都会。”  
金城回答他。  
“我，爱你。”  
大平对他说。  
但是原谅我。

（03）  
“别碰我！”  
听到omega颤抖的声音，alpha恶劣地笑了，他转过身去呵呵，“omega就应该有被alpha的压制的觉悟。”  
他话音刚落，他听到同伴惊叫一声，他立刻回头，他的alpha同伴已经倒在了地上，眼睛睁大惊恐状，胸口的血止不住地流出来，而刚刚被他们推到墙上声音颤抖的omega则是一脸冷漠地举着手枪，嘴角不停地冷笑。  
“我跟你说了吧，别碰我。”  
“你个混蛋，竟然杀了……”  
另一个人叫嚣着要冲过来，大平迅速举起手枪在他的额头上开了一枪，“我都说了，不要过来。”  
“你！”  
大平迅速抬起脚将人踹到了墙上，单手掐住男人的脖子。  
他低着头呵呵笑起来，“你以为你恶心的alpha气味能影响到我吗？说实话，我只闻到了臭味，其余什么反应都没有。”  
“不……不可能。”  
大平加大手的力气，男人已经说不出话来了，“我无法被任何alpha的气味所勾引，包括我的alpha也一样。”  
男人的气息渐渐消失，他松开手任由男人倒在墙边，他从裤子口袋掏出手帕开始擦手。  
“只有我愿意接纳哪一个alpha，而不是被你们强迫。”

“旁边就有商店，你胆子够大的。”  
男人的声音在那边响起，大平回过头，看到他，打了招呼：“汐恩啊。我带了消音器，更何况不是有你吗？”  
“你不在家跟自己的alpha缠缠绵绵，跑出来干什么？今天似乎没有任务。”鹤房靠着墙面道。  
“要你管啊？”  
“要是你的alpha知道你压根不是什么清纯挂，不知道会不会失望？”  
“你还真的当警察上瘾了？什么都要问一句？”  
“我就是好奇罢了，上次我用望远镜偷窥你们的时候看到你穿着一件那个叫男友衬衫吗？还有……你的那个alpha上半身没……等一下。”鹤房无奈，“开个玩笑而已，你不用把你的信息素释放出来吧？”  
大平无法被任何alpha引起发情，并不代表他没法用omega的信息素来引起alpha的恐慌，所以有一些时候需要对付强大的alpha，派出他更有利。  
鹤房可还是记得他刚进组织跟头顶嘴的时候，他可是在敏感期被绑到了房间里，旁边没有吃omega抑制剂的大平，还在那边一边翘二郎腿一边看电视剧，那个折磨，太可怕了。  
“说正经的，是不是莲让你来找我的，这次又有什么任务，我可说在前头，我一年只做三个任务。”  
“你放心，上次在爱知已经是第二个任务了，既然莲同意让你逐步脱离组织不会派给你太艰难的任务的，这次目标是JUST的白石。”  
“知道了。”  
“我倒是挺好奇，金城碧海到底是怎么样一个男人，能让你一个没有办法被alpha影响的人心甘情愿被他标记。”  
“等你怦然心动了，就明白了，臭小鬼。”  
“一共没比我大几个月，叫谁小鬼？”

（04）  
大平是被金城背回家的，在他眼里，他就有任性的资本。  
“那我先去洗澡了，等我。”  
大平低下头，捧起坐在沙发上的金城的脸，在上面轻啄了一口。  
“嗯。”  
金城回应他。

不一会儿，金城的手机震动，是邮件消息：

Sky:  
Target JUST Shiraishi.  
\---Sora


End file.
